Rosette Garrand
General Information ☯'Personality' Rosette is soft spoken and easily startled. She is happiest when she is sewing custom ordered clothes for customers, and when her customers show their delight at her works. She dislikes noise and the assortment of men who try to hit on her when they return home from work drunk, and she created Rowan as a means to keep them at a distance. Rosette is very shy, and hides behind the safety of Rowan when talking to new people, and refuses to talk at all when the other person is aggressive. If possible, she’ll hide herself in her house, and if they’re persistent, Rowan will walk out and deal with the problem. She is quiet and docile, and dislikes arguments. At times, she comes out and watches the children play. She is well liked by the children, occasionally helping the children with small repairs with their clothes and toys. She speaks to Keine on occasion, and the two talk a lot about their day to day lives. She speaks in a soft tone of voice, and it is easily drowned out by others. When she’s unsure of herself or of the situation, she speaks in spaced, slowly considered sentences. Rosette is very honest when she talks, and at the same time very polite. She knows how to deal with children, and tries her best to console them. She’s also is very kind hearted, she finds it difficult to walk past people who have problems, which is inherently related to her desire to make people happy. However, being brought up in an idealistic environment (amongst children in her early years), Rosette is quite innocent in comparison to other people who’ve reached her age. She latches onto the emotions she’s been able to attain, and often makes choices dominated by her feelings, rather than rational decisions. Rosette doesn’t do well in crowded areas, and latches on for support from either Rowan, or any other companions she has at the time. Rosette is aware that she has somehow attained sentience, and is coming to terms to having a single identity that does not change from child to child. At the same time, she has the desire to make others happy, and could not find a way to achieve this until she discovered her calling in clothes design. The act of becoming a tsumukogami was beyond her expectations. However, she still acknowledges that at the very least, she should make sure that she doesn’t do anything to make the children sad, and that she should do everything she can do with what little worth she has to make sure that the joy on their faces is not lost. ☯'Appearance' Rosette takes on the form of a girl of average height, with long brunette hair and hazel-coloured eyes. She has a small mole located under her right eye. Her body is petite and it's obvious that she's not used to physical labor. Her skin is still pale white, thanks to her heritage, along with the fact that she doesn't go outside often. Rosette wears an ornate one piece black and white dress, sewn by Rosette herself after she had settled into the Human Village, with runic patterns sewn into the dress to prevent the dress being soiled or dirtied, a basic preservation rune. The dress is cut such that her black formal shoes can be just seen from a normal person’s perspective, meaning there is no risk of her tripping over. Draped across her shoulders is a pale blue ribbon, at each end holding a fist sized bell which has strange symbols carved across its surface. Backstory Rosette was born from a well cared for China Doll, which was handed down to children in subsequent generations in a French Noble’s family. The children would often bring her along to play with their friends, and she went through a lot of activities, tea ceremonies, playing house, being dressed up, a broad variety of activities which kept the children of the family out of trouble. However, with the advent of the French Industrial Revolution, the doll was gradually left behind in the advent of newer, much more enjoyable past-times, thanks to the production of mass produced toys that were significantly cheaper, and the doll slowly faded from the family’s generational hand me downs. Rosette was left forgotten for 3 decades in the attic of the manor, when the family maid went up there to do some cleaning. The maid found the doll, and cleaned her up, and requested the permission of the owner to donate it to a local charity. The owner, finding no further use for an antique, decided to allow the maid to bring it to the local community, and leave it on display there. One day, in the shop of the local charity, a child picks up Rosette. At that time, gaps begin appearing underneath all of the patrons in the store, which includes the young girl and her family. The customers were gapped away to Gensoukyou, and they all split apart. The family of the young girl huddled together and made their way around Gensoukyou, looking for a place of refuge. However, they were ambushed by a group of youkai, who immediately started to hunt down the family. The youkai caught up quickly, and immediately started tearing into the parents of the young girl, who dropped Rosette as she began to scream in terror. A wave of emotion flitted through the doll, and she somehow discovered she could move her limbs of her own will. With this knowledge, she rushed over to save the young girl. However, the youkai were numerous, and beat up Rosette thoroughly, leaving her near death. Whilst immobile, Rosette could hear the screams of the young child echoing through her mind, before she fainted. She woke up at a later date inside a hospital, specifically Eientei, under care by the head nurse, Eirin Yagokoro. Her injuries were severe, and her rate of regeneration was slow in comparison to most youkai, so she had a longer period of recuperation at the hospital. During her time of recovery, Rosette garnered an interest in clothes and their various designs from the reading materials left in the outpatient waiting room, an interest which was fostered with Kaguya’s involvement. While she remained there, Kaguya would take various opportunities to show Rosette various styles of dress, clothing and design. Eventually, Rosette began to begin sewing small pieces on her bed, practicing various styles of sewing while waiting for Kaguya to drop by with her latest piece from her collection. When Rosette eventually recovered, she had some inhibitions from going back into the wild free landscape that was Gensoukyou. Noticing her discomfort and fear, Eirin suggested to Rosette that she could perhaps try to live at the human village, since she could fit in quite easily due to her already human appearance. Taking this advice to heart, Rosette began to make her way to the human village, guided out of the Bamboo Forest by one of Eientei’s rabbits. The rabbit parted ways with Rosette at the border, giving her directions to the Human Village, along with a parting gift from Kaguya, one of Kaguya’s older and less used dresses that she had multiple copies of. Taking the dress with her in the satchel provided by the rabbit, Rosette headed towards the village. On the way to the village, Rosette was attacked by a lone youkai, who mistook Rosette for a mere human. In her panic, Rosette looked for anything which she could use to defend herself, and thus reached for the bells that were hanging from her neck and swung it at the attacking youkai. The youkai was silenced in a single hit from the unexpected attack, and Rosette stood above the unconscious youkai, her hands quivering in fear. When she had regained some measure of her judgment back, she noticed that the bells still hovered in the air, suspended by unseen strings. Thinking the bells were possessed, Rosette ran away from the unconscious youkai, and away from the hovering bells and the sash that joined them together. The bells naturally followed Rosette, being an identifying part of her being. After running for a while, she noticed that the bells still were behind her, and she turned around to look at them closely. At an unspoken mental signal, the bells slowly returned to rest in Rosette’s hands, whilst the sash draped around her shoulders like it did before the encounter. Rosette was bewildered by the turn of events, but came to understand that they were somehow linked to her, and accepted them as a part of her being. She entered the Human Village without much trouble, her human form blending in well with the others, however her appearance drew the eyes of many a person. She found herself drifting towards a small clothing store near the entrance to the Human Village, and after some deliberation, walked inside and requested to be allowed to learn the arts of couture. The old man inside the store was kind and had been looking for a helper for quite some time, and took on Rosette as an apprentice. Under his watchful eye, Rosette further developed the skills she had obtained from her time in Eientei, and her eye for detail helped her immensely when it came to memorizing specific stitching patterns, and assisted the owner with projects, as well as assisting him with simple chores such as shopping and cooking, among other things. She learned the appropriate way to treat each type of fabric, and which style of stitching was appropriate for specific designs. After time, she began to mix designs and styles from the reference material she had read at Eientei, and then applied it to the clothing that she would create in between job orders. The owner of the clothing store quickly learned about the clothes that Rosette had designed after doing a regular stock-take of his materials. However, he did not begrudge her of the experience, allowing her to expand and increase her proficiency. He also began making arrangements to buy another old clothing store that was closer to the heart of the Human Village, and finally managed to find a suitable location near the school which Keine taught in. After she had designed around a dozen outfits, the old man finally decided to approach Rosette about the issue, on one hand, reprimanding her for using the store’s resources, whilst on the other hand, marveling at the quality and style of the clothes she had created. While Rosette was busy reeling from the guilt of concealing it from the owner, he sprung the existence of the branch store on Rosette, telling her that she was skilled enough to manage a store on her own. Whilst Rosette initially complained, the owner talked her down, he had also benefited from her presence, bringing customers and reputation to his little store. He would still have a strong customer base even if she had left, and that the place she was located would not affect his own store as much, since her style and his own were fundamentally different, him specializing in more practical designs, whilst Rosette’s were unique and beautiful. The owner helped Rosette move to her new location, closing down his store for a day, gifting her with a starting supply of fabric and helped her get the new shop tidied up. He parted with leaving a small quantity of money, which he told Rosette to ration over the week till she began to gain customers. However, she was unused to handling the finances on her own, and brought the entire sum with her when she went shopping that evening for supplies. On the way home, Rosette was approached by a masked individual with a knife, who subsequently mugged her of the rest of the money and left Rosette in a trembling heap on the side of the road. Nearby residents quickly were alerted to the scene, but were unable to catch the culprit. They helped Rosette back to her new home, consoled her, marveled at how beautiful her designs were, before returning to their own homes and responsibilities. That night, Rosette stayed up late, altering one of the store’s mannequins into a puppet, using her own body movement as reference, and created Rowan. She altered his appearance so he would at least, on the outside look like a healthy, albeit silent human being, and dressed him up after taking one of the male designs from her collection. That same costume had a female mirror, which Rosette decided to don after due consideration, believing that it would help her to display her design ability to the people who lived around her. She began to practice moving the doll, at first it was shaky, but as it was based on her own body’s movements, she managed to become accustomed to the movements of the doll by practicing over a week with it. In the meantime, the local people were ordering clothing from Rosette, partially out of interest, but initially out of pity. However, that pity was short lived, as the quality of her designs was brought to light, and people began to buy the clothes for what they were. She also began to slowly create connections with her neighbors, among them, Keine Kamishirasawa, the kindly teacher who taught in the neighboring school. She eventually brought Rowan out into the world, many people believed he was a real person, even if he didn’t say a word, however it seemed that Keine saw through the ruse in an instant, but has yet to say anything to anyone else about it. Weapons When Rosette engages in combat, she utilizes two tools to assist her in combat,"Rowan, Mine Brother" and "The Bells of Peace", as her own body is quite weak ☯'Rowan, Mine Brother' Rowan is a life sized male doll which bears features which were taken from Rosette’s own body, but scaled upwards to increase his size and overall height. His hair is also brown, and his eyes have marbles which were fitted to replicate irises. He bears no self autonomy, and is completely controlled by Rosette. Using her own body’s motion data, Rowan moves much like a real person. However, as a magically reinforced doll, he has considerable strength and does not have the same physical restraints as a living organism due to lack of muscles, organs or other fragile internal organs. When Rosette utilizes him in battle, Rosette shares his vision, as evidenced by the change in colour in her right eye. Rowan wields a long rapier made from his clothes, which is reinforced with magic and rune patterns, allowing it to bear a sharp point and the necessary durability to be able to match blows with an ordinary weapon or a youkai’s fangs and claws. ☯'Bells of Peace' Bells of Peace are a pair of fist sized copper ball bells with a long piece of fabric linking the two. They were mysteriously on Rosette’s body when she became a youkai, but they appear to have taken themselves from the decorations that lined Rosette’s original doll form. The engravings on the bells represent Rosette’s desire to never be broken as long as she has a purpose, and as such they have runes both internally and externally, their effect increasing their durability and structure, making them immune from the influences of external forces which attempt to alter the shape or structure of the bells, both magical and physical. The length and effect of the fabric can be altered at any time through changing the flow of mana through it. Rosette uses the bells defensively, using their weight and momentum as a deterrent ward off attacks from enemies, whilst using the long string of fabric to block projectile attacks, using its easily reinforced structure and malleability to quickly orientate it to move in front of attacks. Abilities ☯'Multi-object Puppetry' Rosette is able to control multiple objects using her puppetry. However, due to her inexperience and lack of skill, she is only able to properly control a single doll with complex moving parts. However, with regards to simple objects, she is skilled enough to be able to move them with a good degree of finesse and accuracy. ☯'Higher Dexterity' Rosette has considerable dexterity and her fingers are nimble due to her profession in clothes design. ☯'Eye for Detail' Rosette has a very good eye for detail, allowing her to pick up on small details that an ordinary person would normally not notice. Because she works with making clothing, she will instantly notice if a person’s movement seems somewhat restrained or unusual based on the environment, and make appropriate assessments based on that. It also assists her outside of battle, allowing her to replicate patterns that she studies after some practice. Danmaku Preferred Danmaku: Mini-Lances Rosette tends to hide behind the protection of Rowan whilst in combat, utilizing the bells to counter projectile moves as well as constrain enemies. Rosette uses Rowan’s line of vision to anticipate and counter attacks made from her blind spot. Rowan attacks with a series of slashes and stabs, all based on traditional sewing and stitching patterns and styles, whilst using his free hand to knock aside attacks and to push or throw opponents away from Rosette. The bells themselves can also be used offensively, but since it would compromise on defence, it is quite rare that Rosette would allow either one of the bells to be used offensively As her primary attacker, Rowan, lacks any internal organs, emotions, or sensations, he is able to attack enemies regardless of how damaged he gets. It also means that the joints and limbs of his body can be moved at a rate significantly beyond that of a normal human being, theoretically allowing him to have much higher reflexive abilities. The bells themselves are fast moving and easy to control, meaning they can be quickly moved to counter attacks. Rosette has no combat functions of her own, all of her dexterity is focused on her fingers and her movement becomes slower the more intensely she focuses on Rowan’s combat. Rosette’s physical body is very fragile, and whilst her clothing offers some defence, any blow to her would most likely result in her being unable to continue battle. She is also quite inexperienced; however, time will probably improve her control over her mediums, which would allow her to control her tools with heightened skill and with fewer movement penalties. Rosette has had a fascination with the Royal Balls that were hosted on multiple occasions at her original place of residence. She is still unused to danmaku, and makes the mistake of focusing too much on Rowan's intricate movements. However, when she makes moves during pre-memorised routines, her movement returns to normal. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females